


At Day's End

by Sangerin



Category: Malory Towers Series - Blyton
Genre: F/F, Special Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-18
Updated: 2010-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crushes weren't something that were talked about at school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Day's End

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [After the Night Before](https://archiveofourown.org/works/71600) by [Sangerin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin). 



> This is a sequel to my earlier ficlet, [After the Night Before](http://archiveofourown.org/works/71600). And yes, I stole the last couple of lines of dialogue from the _Buffy_ episode, "Who Are You?". Because they are beautiful.

Even the first formers knew that Sally Hope wasn't happy. They whispered among each other that Sunday afternoon, when Sally sat by the side of the field and looked daggers in Alicia Johns' direction.

The first formers didn't understand what was going on, of course. They didn't know that Darrell and the new girl, Wilhelmina, had been up all night caring for the new girl's horse. And although gossip had a tendency to travel swiftly between the towers and along the corridors of the school, the lower forms didn't entirely understand the history between Sally, Darrell, and Alicia, or why Wilhelmina's arrival had made it all that much worse.

Darrell was a leader among her form, and had been almost since she arrived at the school. She was the sort of girl who held an attraction for others: Sally, Wilhelmina, and little Mary-Lou all admired Darrell deeply. Alicia, if one had asked her, would say that she was above such things, but Darrell's generally steady nature and her jolly approach to life called to elements of Alicia's personality. When their third year had opened with both Sally and Alicia's special friend, Betty Hill, quarantined at home, Alicia and Darrell had drifted towards each other.

When Sally arrived back at school, she found Alicia and Darrell established as a pair. And then she found out that the new girl, whom everyone addressed as 'Bill', and was a horsey, awkward, boyish girl to suit her name, was carrying a torch for Darrell as well.

Crushes weren't something that were talked about at school. They happened, and everyone knew it, but formally, at least, they came and went without acknowledgement by anyone. Although she knew she shouldn't, deep within herself Sally felt the rise of jealousy when she saw Alicia and Darrell with their heads close together, discussing the latest lacrosse match, or Bill gazing across the common room at Darrell with a wistful expression.

After their late night with Bill's horse, Thunder, Bill and Darrell had been sent for an afternoon nap. When they rejoined the form in their common room, with about an hour spare before Supper, Sally caught Darrell's arm and drew her away from the others.

'I need to talk to you,' she told her friend.

Darrell looked at Sally and seemed to understand. She waved Alicia away and smiled at Bill, before following Sally out of the common room and into a nearby practice room.

'What is it, dear?' Darrell asked.

Sally hesitated. 'I need to know,' she said, and took a deep breath. 'You and Bill...'

Darrell smiled and shook her head. 'There is no "me and Bill". She's grateful to me for helping her with Thunder. And for being a friend in her first few weeks of term. But she knows that you'll always come first with me: she told me so herself this afternoon. I've missed you terribly while you were away - haven't I told you that a hundred times already?'

Sally's smile was still a little wan. 'You have. It just seemed -- you and she were so close, so soon. And then there's Alicia...'

Darrell laughed, but then stopped and studied Sally closely. 'You're not jealous of Alicia, are you?'

Sally shook her head. 'No! I mean -- I try not to be. But she spent so much time with you while I was away.'

'That's only because she didn't have Betty. Alicia and Betty will always come first with each other. Just like you and I, you silly duffer.'

Darrell gathered Sally into her arms for a hug.

With her cheek pressed against Darrell's short dark curls, Sally said softly, 'I just... I want to know that you truly are mine. My most special friend,' she added hurriedly. 'Because I am, you know.'

'What?' asked prosaic Darrell, pulling back to look Sally in the face.

Sally had to summon all her courage to speak the next word. 'Yours.'


End file.
